


Healing Over Time

by WriterandArtist27



Series: Starry Sky [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Accidental summoning, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Unlimited Blade Works, Pre-Canon, Self-Insert, Spinoff Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterandArtist27/pseuds/WriterandArtist27
Summary: In another universe, years after October Tenth and the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Tomoko meets a Knight in a storage house. Even with the Holy Grail destroyed, a sword still moves around, and will have to learn being around ninja and their version of swordsmen. This is their shared story. (A Sea and Stars AU story)





	1. A Friend, Not a Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I can't believe I started another story. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but oh well. Might as well make it its own thing. So here we are.
> 
> I don't own anyone but Tomoko. Kei belongs to Lang Noi (yes, that Kei from Catch Your Breath) and Saber belongs to those who work on the Fate franchise.
> 
> This was originally inspired by the first three episodes of Fate/Zero, the many conversations Josh and Leo had about the lore behind the many Servants, and a passing thought encouraged by a friend. I wanted to write this to give a well-beloved character a break, because sometimes, there's only so much a Servant can do before they reach breaking point. And, well, after what I've seen of Fate/Zero, some Servants need some well-deserved love and respect.
> 
> Note that this is a story borne from passing inspiration. Update speed will be sporadic from that, handling other stories, and studying for my undergraduate degree. I'll do what I can, just wanted to let you, the reader, know what you're getting into.
> 
> Josh and Leo mentioned oneshots don't stay oneshots in the Nasuverse for long, and welp, it holds true here.
> 
> Theme for this chapter is Qonell's 2 Violins, 1 Piano rendition of Oath Sign, the first opening of Fate/Zero, originally by LisA. Because what else could be more fitting for the one and only Saber? ;p

It should've been another day cleaning the house. Another day going around, sweeping the floors and sorting through old tax documents for Mama and Papa to glance over for work history reasons. Last I checked, the storage room _wasn't_ supposed to have a large red magic circle sitting smack dab in the middle of its floor.

Then again, it might've all started with the bracelet I found in the store one day. It wasn't much, if anything, it was what looked like the brace of an old metal gauntlet, refashioned to be a bit of jewelry.

"I think this'll suit you, Ojou-chan," Jim-san said then with a wink. "Found the metal from a rather interesting old man when out for supplies." And, well, with his smile? I couldn't really turn him down.

That bracelet was still on my left wrist, acting as a protective gauntlet of sorts to the tendons in my hand as I went along cleaning. It was, perhaps, the only company I had when the circle showed up.

The circle itself felt like something out of Madoka or Nanoha from how intricate it was. The various squiggles and swirls making the border outlines along with the six-pronged _star_ in the center said everything.

Out of habit, a small "What are you…?" left my lips as I did my best to kneel down onto my knees and hold onto my broom with one hand to reach out with my other. The floor itself was still okay, and the red color itself didn't _look_ or smell like blood. But, just, how did it get here? "Paint?"

The circle wasn't supposed to start _glowing_ once I touched it. Nor was my bracelet.

It took all I had to not yell out, and even then, the broom fell out of my hand as soon as light flooded my vision. The sudden _wind_ didn't help anything, and my bottom immediately hit the floor. Instinct alone made me look away, but the sensation was powerful, nearly searing hot, and almost… ancient, if not for what felt like an _explosion_ flooding my senses.

It took another moment for the smoke to clear, quite literally, and my heart beat hard in my chest once I opened my eyes.

Metal armor was the first thing that registered in my vision. Then the flowing blue dress and metal armored _shoes_ were next, and once my gaze landed on the person's face, I found myself making eye contact with stern _green_ eyes.

"So, I ask this of you," the new armored blonde visitor said, fists clenched at her sides. "Are you my new Master?"

It took about a second for it to register in my head that she was talking to me. And… "Master?" I echoed. "What?"

The woman blinked, and she swiveled her head around a few times, exposing the tightly braided blonde bun behind her head to the world, only accentuated by a single blue ribbon. Her shoulders still seemed tense before she added, "Did you not summon me?"

"Um," I carefully got to my feet, picking up my broom absently. "I-I'm sorry if you were expecting something, but I was just cleaning my home with my family, found this magic circle, and once I touched it, um…" The woman was staring at me with wide eyes now. Oh god, my rambling _sucked_. What is it with me and finding weird situations? "You showed up on top of it? I don't know if that counts as Summoning, so…" My voice cracked, and with a sigh, I shook my head. "C-Can we restart this conversation? Over lunch? And _not_ in my family's storage room?"

A pause. The armor clinked from a simple hand gesture as the woman did what looked like the best formal shrug she could muster. "…If that is acceptable, Master, then we can partake in doing so," she said finally, voice curious.

Heat was flooding my face, because _Master_? No. Just, _no_ , nononono, NO. "B-Before that? C-Could I ask if you could not call me _Master?_ I'm only a teenage girl, not much else. So, um." The woman's stare felt as bad as _Kei's_ in the "burning into the soul" feeling, so I gulped down my nervousness and took a step forward to offer my hand. A polite smile was already sliding onto my face from habit. "Lemme restart. I'm Hoshino Tomoko, and you can call me Tomoko. What's your name?"

The woman glanced at my hand for a second before raising her head, a softer yet hesitant smile on her face. "Arturia," her armored hand gripped mine tight to return the handshake, but it was soft enough so that the cold of the metal wouldn't seep into my skin or crush my fingers. "Arturia Pendragon. Please, call me Saber."

* * *

Even when moving around in the kitchen, Saber's gaze was piercing. Heck, it took all I had to not focus on it and instead go around gathering ingredients for fried rice. Because cleaning meant food, and with a new guest in the house, it meant accommodating them. Even if a part of me just wanted to run out the front door, find Kei and Hayate and everyone else I knew, and essentially board myself up in a _gigantic_ pillow fort so that this kind of weird stuff would be _miles_ away from me.

But Saber was here, I was a hostess again, and I had to give courtesies. I had a job to do.

The bracelet around my left wrist jingled again, and I glanced at it while tucking my Wayfinder necklace away into my apron pocket for safekeeping. It had glowed when Saber showed up, but now it was back to the unassuming metal it was from before. I took a breath while running over to grab some eggs. _What was that?_ A tap against the counter, and a yolk was spilling into a nearby bowl, just as intended. _Was this thing connected to the circle or something?_

"Is there anything you wish for me to do, Master?"

Saber's voice. Even after the greeting from earlier, her voice had gone back to the formal tone she had used when she first appeared, and—

I took another breath before turning around to look at her with a small, nervous smile. "As of right now? I'm not sure. It's the first time I've had someone like you in the house, no offense intended. You can just wait until I'm finished cooking, Saber."

The knight simply inclined her head, her blonde hair, now in a ponytail, sweeping her neck with the motion. The formal black suit and gloves were a nice touch, making her seem all the more _human_ , but the serious green eyes reminded me how much I needed to be on my best behavior. It felt like it at least, with how they were looking at me. "…Do you not trust me, Master?"

I held back the urge to sigh while breaking another egg. Why did Kei have to be on a mission? "If anything, Saber?"

She paused, the chair scooching softly against the tile as she moved. "What is it?" Her voice this time was quiet and solemn.

"I'm just trying to keep my composure right now, since, no offense intended, _at all,_ you did show up in my family's storage room only half an hour ago, calling me Master, and it's all difficult to take in. It's not a matter of distrust, it's just me being _unused_ to this. Before you, I was just another civilian girl with some sword training on her side." I turned to her and a bit of my anxiety was already seeping into my smile when making eye contact with her again. "Please excuse my… not-that-great behavior."

Saber's green eyes widened minutely before softening. "I see," she said gently, "I will wait for the food to be finished then, if it calms you." She bowed her head in my direction. "My apologies."

"D-Don't apologize, Saber, please." My voice cracked again, and I did not miss how she looked up from the sound. Gosh darn it, my voice. It still had to be high-pitched. "I'm not being the best either, so you don't have to apologize for something that is not your fault."

"It is still out of my honor as a Knight, Master," she bowed her head again. "And as your Servant, I must go along with what you wish."

"Saber…" my voice was a small protesting squeak now.

She raised her head, gave me a single stare, before glancing away and putting a hand to her mouth. "Master," there was a small muffled snicker. "Before we proceed with this conversation, you must focus on what is in front of you."

The smell of smoke was telling.

"AAAAAAH!"

The entire time I was salvaging lunch, Saber was politely hiding snickers.

* * *

Once spoons were put down, I did my best to meet Saber's stare. "Was it… good?"

"Satisfying," she said succinctly, wiping at her mouth with a napkin before smiling at me softly. I could've sworn I could see _flowers_ flying off of her with the motion. From having a full stomach, maybe? A part of me was _still_ questioning how she finished off more than two-thirds of the entire _wok_. Then again, Magical Knight. Fighters meant having to handle big appetites. "You did well in saving the rice before it could burn."

Heat flooded my face. "I-I'm sorry again, about that."

"It's alright." Saber put down her napkin to smile again. "The meal was delicious. It reminded me of someone else I once knew."

"O-Oh," I said, feeling a little inadequate and, to be honest, surprised at the comment. From appearances alone, Saber looked like someone who didn't share things about herself all that easily, so for that to drop… I took it with a grain of salt just in case and spoke up. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Saber. It's your story, so you should be the one in charge of saying it."

Saber's smile dropped for a surprised "o" as her emerald green eyes focused on me again. "That is quite considerate of you, Master." Her voice had turned warm this time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and uh. Saber? I'm not a Master, I'm just a civilian girl helping a Knight get some food in their systems," I corrected with a small wave of my hand in spite of the massive blush on my face, because that title was _still_ something to get used to. "Hime" and "Princess" were a different story, because they were extensions of Vy's old childhood nickname and something I've stopped trying to convince Papa from using. Because it was _Papa_. Not to mention my time with Jack-nii and everyone back in the New World. But a Magical Knight, seeing me as _Master?_ No. "So, Saber, you can call me by my name. Master is a bit too formal and stiff for me."

Almost immediately, her shoulders relaxed as the surprised "o" took over her mouth again. "I see," she said, her expression changing to that of an understanding smile. "Then, Tomoko?"

"That works," a small smile was coming over my face now too. "Thank you, Saber."

"No, no, it is the least I can do for the one who summoned me." Her smile was still warm in my direction, even with the slight tint of seriousness at its edges. "Nonetheless, the subject at hand." Her green eyes focused in on me again, and I tried not to freeze up. "What are your orders? Henceforth, you hold my sword in your hands, and I hold your fate in mine." She bowed her head towards me again. "Please. Your orders."

If Hisako was here, she would've summed this up perfectly. Instead, all I could think of was, _Whaaaaaat?_

Saber raised her head to give me a confused stare. "Tomoko?"

"S-Saber?" My voice cracked to the point of no return. Shit. I actually _said that_. Um. "I-I wasn't joking when I said I'm just a civilian girl."

"The natural energy you used to summon me says otherwise," she said calmly, eyes softening in my direction. "No one Magus can truly claim they have access to power like that. My past Masters included."

That last part only confirmed the lingering idea that Saber was summoned _before_. But, power? Did she mean chakra? If it meant _mine_ , then frig. "A-Ah," I stammered, and it took all I had to not let my hands shake and stay steady in my seat. "I see, but…" the words felt like sawdust, but I had to say them, "Saber, I'm going to say this now, I'm not really the… fighting type."

"I realized that when you first summoned me and invited me into your home, Tomoko," she continued in that same calm tone, but it was hard to miss the slight bit of softness seeping into her voice. Eh? "Nonetheless, if it is what you desire, I would not hesitate to take up my sword again."

 _Oh gods no._ "Y-You don't have to!"

Now Saber was giving me a shocked look. "Pardon?"

"I-I mean," my voice was going places in pitch like no tomorrow, there was a ramble going on, _frig_ , "Saber, I don't know what you've seen _before_ you came here, but my home's okay! You don't have to fight immediately! All I have to deal with is the occasional bad customer and some rowdy ninja!"

If Saber was shocked before, she looked like she was under some kind of stupefied trance at my words now. Then she shook her head and the illusion was broken. "Ninja," she repeated.

I gestured to the nearest window. "If you can follow the many moving blurs going across rooftops, then yes. Ninja."

"As in assassins," she said in the same slow, bewildered tone.

I tried not to snap from the social pressure of the situation and nodded furiously instead. Why wasn't there a rule book about "talking with knights in a way that makes them feel comfortable and not out of place"?!

"Simple murderers for hire," she added.

"Um, I wouldn't use those specific words, but basically."

Saber was now staring at me as if I was some kind of rare goddess. " _How_ have you survived?"

The answer was obvious, and when thinking on it, Hisako probably would've been proud. "I made friends with them!"

Saber's eyes bulged like saucers as she glanced between the window and myself. Then a choked, "What?" followed.

Welp.

"Tomo's not wrong."

I glanced at the window only to nearly fall out of my chair. Sure enough, my reincarnation buddy was sitting on the currently _open_ window sill, perched like a rather fluffed and irritated owl. Even as she sat there on her sandals, she was still leveling an unimpressed stare in Saber's direction. "She's been friends with ninjas for years. So I don't care who you are, but if you have any problems, then you'll have to speak up." I did not miss how there was a sparkle of a katana blade.

A single second was all it took for wind to blow, and Saber was in the armored blue dress I first saw her in all over again, brandishing what looked like… a sword? A bow? The invisible… yeah, the invisible _air_ in her hands didn't help anything. I could tell she was holding a weapon, but what the weapon was… yeah, no luck. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" she snapped, metal clinking with her currently invisible weapon.

"The window," Kei deadpanned, and her hand was still on her katana. "Came along to visit Tomo because my mission finished up early, and then I get to see _you_ at her table, so." She partially unsheathed her blade for extra emphasis. "Who are _you?"_

"You have not answered _my_ question!"

I sighed. Of course. First day, and this was already turning out _lovely_. "Both of you. Please be quiet. There are _no swords or any kind of sharp weapons_ allowed in the kitchen."

The wind disappeared as soon as it came.

"Kei, we need to talk about sudden entrances. Saber, please wait here. I'll debrief you in a bit."

Saber's weapon was already slack in her hands as she blinked. "But, Master—"

" _Please,_ Saber. I'm sorry for this being sudden, but it's okay. Really." I glanced at my best friend before shrugging my shoulders with a warm smile. "Kei's a friend. I trust her with all my heart."

A part of me was still wondering how I could even talk with my knees close to buckling.

* * *

Once we had entered the privacy of my room, Kei slapped a privacy seal on my door before squishing me in a hug. Even if it was tight and rib-jostling, I let her. The slight bit of panic in her eyes was more than enough of a sign that there could be no protests to this whole thing.

I wasn't the only one who got spooked all the time.

"Tomo, what the _fuck_ were you thinking," she said scathingly into my ear, but the hand on my hair was soft as she pulled me closer. "Do you even realize _who_ you were talking to?!"

"A Magical Knight?" I filled in quietly, patting her back as the hug persisted. "That somehow got summoned from my touching a magic circle in the middle of my family's storage room?"

Kei cursed under her breath before pulling away, bonking my forehead with hers. "I don't know how the _fuck_ you did it, Tomo, but here's the gist. You." Bonk. "Somehow." Bonk. "Summoned." Bonk. "King Arthur." _Bonk._

"Ow," I deadpanned, rubbing my forehead. Was that necessary? Then the next thought occurred. "A female version of King Arthur?"

"Yep," she confirmed with another _bonk_ to my head for good measure. "And if that's true, then I'm going to be seeing another war in our lifetimes and _I don't want to see you involved in it._ "

The statement seemed far-fetched already, but with the intensity of Kei's eyes, I couldn't ignore it. Saber didn't fully refute her "taking up her sword" either, and knowing our luck…

A wry smile came up on my face as I reached over to cup Kei's cheeks, lightly bonking her head back with mine. "…I was already involved in war things _long_ before Saber, Kei. You and I both know that." I let one of my hands go to point to my stomach. "Remember?"

It was a low blow, but the understanding in her black eyes was obvious as she glanced at the area I was gesturing to before a deep frown settled on her face. "That's _really_ underhanded, even for you, Tomo." Kei sighed, averting her eyes. "What happened to that honest civilian girl I first met?"

"She had to grow up sometime," I pointed out with an apologetic laugh. "More so when everyone she knows risks their lives on a daily basis. It doesn't change the fact that it happened, Kei. And that I'm still here, dealing with the world." I shook my head, brushing a stray hair back behind Kei's ear in the hopes of comforting her. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but you get my point. And from what I can tell, Saber's not going to hurt me."

She returned my stare and bonked my head again, harder this time. Her black eyes were almost glowing now. Isobu was listening in too, of course. "You _really_ sure?"

"Doubly positively sure," I said firmly. "I somehow _summoned_ her, she _still_ has trouble not calling me 'Master', and she's as loyal of a warrior as she can get. Hell, she already vowed to _take up her sword_ if I ever wanted it, Kei. She's good, more so if she's _really_ King Arthur. His legend may have been filled with lots of bad things," like love affairs amongst the Knights of the Round Table _and_ death by the blade of your own _son,_ "but he never truly _betrayed_ anyone. I'll be okay."

Kei continued to meet my stare for a few more moments before one of her hands reached up to grasp the hand I still had on her cheek, squeezing. "You _really_ need to study more history, Tomo. _Before_ you accidentally summon something else by tempting fate. Murphy's Law." She still laughed a soft, dry laugh, and the wry grin on her face was already enough of a sign that she was a bit more okay with the whole situation. Even if she was a bit angry. "You goofball."

"Takes one to know one," I was giggling too, but I could let it go this time because Kei allowed it. "I'm just sorry for the surprise. Just when you came home too."

Kei put a hand on her hip and flicked my forehead with her other free hand. Um, _ow._ Why my head? The number of bonks from before was already enough pain. "Some mochi will mend things. Just do what you have to do _without_ hurting yourself," she said firmly, and the tone alone had me standing straighter. "And if anything happens, call me or Rin or anyone else we both know." She paused before exhaling. "There's a lot of people that'd want to know that you'll be _okay,_ Tomo."

_It's not "just you" or "just me" anymore._

The memories of the Tenth were enough.

I nodded. "Noted and memorized." I took a breath too. "Could I hug you though? Just, one more time?"

Kei's eyes widened slightly before softening again, her wry smile turning more genuine. She opened her arms in my direction. "Sure."

I didn't hesitate in nearly jumping on her, wrapping my arms around her neck. A hug was the least I could do to reassure her and thank her, without words. Even now, I wouldn't joke about trusting her with my heart. Because Kei was Kei. Her hugs always reminded me that things were going to be okay.

* * *

Thankfully, Saber was still waiting at the kitchen table where we left her once Kei and I finished talking, expression showing her patience and calm more than anything else. It was actually reassuring to see the blue armored-combat dress gone, replaced with the black suit from earlier. Her emerald green eyes opened once we walked back into the room, and she turned to me. "Master?"

"Tomoko, Saber," I couldn't help but say, a blush already coming back to my face from the title being used again. " _Tomoko."_

"Ah. My apologies," she said, looking a bit more sheepish in spite of the calm expression on her face. "Force of habit."

Kei glanced between us with a raised eyebrow, then deadpanned a loud, "Do I need to be mediator?"

Okay, _what_. "Coming from the person who _I_ used to mediate for?"

Kei shrugged. "Pot calls the kettle black, ever hear that?"

 _Nope. Dork_. "Kei."

She shrugged again. "Shots have been called a _long_ time ago, Tomo. You still leave yourself open."

A pout was already forming on my face as exasperation spread to my voice. "Dork."

"Goofball," she shot back, arms crossed against her chest.

I sighed, feeling the exasperated smile on my face before I could even voice the emotion. "How did I fall in love with you?"

"Not for my wit, right?"

My response was an equally dry, "Because you give good hugs."

Kei opened her mouth, paused, then uncrossed her arms to stare at me incredulously. "Was that it?"

 _Nope, nope, nope, nopenopenope, NOPE. We're not going there._ "Not saying anymore than that."

"Tomo."

Saber was looking between the two of us as if we had gone bonkers. "Tomoko, is this…" she paused, considering her words before lowering her hand and finishing with a quiet, "your lover?"

 _Uh. What. No. Not you too, Saber!_ "No," I said, agreeing with my earlier thought process.

"Nope," Kei agreed flatly. "Best friend, but not lover."

"Ah," Saber said, and a few seconds of awkward passed before my face was already flooding with more heat. This was already sounding bad. Had to do something.

Why, oh _why_ was Hisako not here?!

"S-So, anyways! Both of you. Um." I took a breath and went with it. "Introductions here and now, Kei, this is Saber. The newest roommate in the house. And Saber, this is Gekkō Keisuke." I gestured with my hands, and absently wondered whether both were trying to humor me with their little waves towards each other. "My best friend in the whole wide world."

" _Oh,"_ Saber said quietly, sounding a bit more sheepish. Finally, the light bulb went off and the ship train was gone. Thank god. "My apologies for attacking you earlier."

"Uh, don't worry about it?" Kei reached up to scratch at the end of the scar bisecting her face. "I'm not one to talk." She paused before putting a hand on her hip and I tried not to yelp once her other hand reached over to grab my shoulders and pull me into a side-hug. "Just one last thing." I looked up at her in time to see Kei's eyes flash yellow. It was one second, but there was no mistaking that bright color. "Are you going to be safe around her?"

Saber's green eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"You're not going to put her into unnecessary danger?"

"I plan to protect her with the blade of my sword and my _life_ if the situation begs it." Saber's green eyes flashed in what I could only call determination and anger. "It is my Honor as a Knight and a former Servant of the Holy Grail Wars to do so. Tomoko will not die."

"Huh," Kei said dryly. Her eyes were still glowing faintly. And the slight _killing intent…_

Um. "K-Kei," my voice came out as a shocked squeak, "what are you _doing_ —"

"Last thing," Kei raised a pointer finger while squeezing my shoulders softly. "Are you going to join us in making sure Tomo doesn't collapse from workaholic tendencies?"

And just like that, the tense atmosphere was broken and the killing intent was gone. My shoulders were now tensing for _completely different reasons._ "Excuse me, but _what?"_ Saber said finally, a slight bit of hair falling onto her face with the statement. "Workaholic… tendencies?"

"Keep her from collapsing from her own efforts, basically."

"Keiiiiiiiiii…" My face was already a full-blown red, and I couldn't help but cover it with my hands to try hiding the massive heat wave. "Whyyyyyyyyy."

Kei stuck her tongue out at me while winking. "Best way to get to know someone _is_ through you, Tomo."

"Oh, c'mon…!" My voice was already cracking from all the heat. "Don't burn me so early in intros!"

A hand ruffled the top of my hair. "Hey, now's one of the few chances I can get to actually _do_ it."

"Keiiiiiiiii! Stop teasing me!"

"Aw, it's so much fun to do though!"

" _KEI!"_

"Heh," My reincarnation buddy poked the top of my head. "Once a goofball, always a goofball."

"L-Like you're one to talk!"

"…Hehe."

It took a second for both of us to realize that the last part was Saber's quiet laughter.

In the mere _hours_ I had gotten to know her, I was _not_ expecting her to laugh so sweetly.

That was what started the new days. Days where my ninja friends weren't around as often because of work, but a female Knight was more than happy to keep me company. I never thought I could be happy with her, but life always had its ups and downs. This was a definite up.

My voice came out as an uncertain squeak from the lingering embarrassment. "Saber?"

"My apologies, it's just—" A soft snicker followed. "You two really get along, don't you?"

Kei and I glanced at each other before sharing a smile. "Yeah," I said softly, "We do."

It was a good start.


	2. Knight Turned Waiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know I said it in the first chapter, but nonetheless. I don’t own anyone except Tomoko and her family. Kei and her family belong to Lang Noi and Saber belongs to those who work on the Fate franchise. I just write for fun, not for profit.
> 
> The theme this time is from Today’s Menu for the Emiya Family, being the ending song of Collage by Sangatsu no Phantasia. The cooking show was actually my first series of the Fate franchise to date, so I have a lot to be thankful to it for. It’s one of the many reasons I started this story in the first place. :) 
> 
> On the other hand, the song that Tomoko plays in this chapter is from a recommendation chiefladylightyay on Tumblr gave me, being the ending theme to the video game Phantom Star Online. Simply titled Can Still See the Light, even though I never played the original game, the song was too good for me to ignore. So, here it is.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Tomoko-chan, you’re not pulling my leg, right?”

“I don’t think I _can_ , Papa. Do you even see me doing that?”

“No,” Papa snickered softly into his hand. “Of course not.”

He was _obviously_ getting some mileage out of this.

Saber, being the odd duckling of the group so to speak, glanced between us with a raised eyebrow. Thankfully, aside from that mentioned gesture, her facial expression was cool enough to not give out any sense of nervousness, something that was honestly appreciated with everything else that could’ve and in another place, probably would’ve happened.

Then again, I was kinda glad Mama, Papa, and Sakumo-jichan were all taking this as well as they could be. No yelling included. Just curious, searching stares and open mouths. “So,” Sakumo-jichan started first, “Tomoko-chan, you found a magic circle in the middle of the family storage house and then somehow summoned…”

“Saber,” the Knight filled in politely with a raised hand.

“Saber,” Sakumo-jichan finished with a polite nod of acknowledgement in return, before turning back to me, “from said circle, and she’s going to be living with us from now on?”

“If that’s okay?” There wasn’t really any other way to word the response. I wasn’t as blunt as Kei and Kakashi, nor was I as dorky as Obito. Rin was a good role model in this regard, but she wasn’t here. She was at the hospital and/or on a date with her Uchiha dork of a boyfriend. Right now, it was just me. And Saber was here, and she was going to stick around for… how long? “I mean…”

Out of some kind of feeling, I glanced over at Saber. I was _not_ expecting the voice to suddenly echo in my head.

 _Tomoko, if you prefer it, give me an order and I can act on it._ Her emerald eyes focused in on me, and I already knew she was serious. _Do not be scared, this is simple telepathic communication. Please, an order._

 _S-Saber, I understand what you’re saying, this is just a bit sudden…!_ I took in the quietest breath I could. Yelling out now wouldn’t help anything, and my family was still waiting for me to answer. Not to mention Saber herself. What had I gotten myself into with this magic circle? The last time someone talked to me in my head…

My heart still missed Hisako.

 _A-And before anything? None of this about_ orders. _Just… just see this as a favor, Saber. Not an order._

She blinked slowly at me. _Favor? As in a request?_

 _Yes, a favor. Or request. Whatever you’d like to see it. Because you’re_ human _just like me, Saber, not just a Servant. I don’t want to_ order _you around when you deserve some respect too. So, if it’s alright with you, please don’t word things like that. Don’t say things in a way that feels like you’re someone lesser than me. Because you’re not. I want to get to know you as an equal, not someone subservient to me._ I took another breath before smiling softly at her. _So please, Saber. For now, just work with me and my family. They’re good people too._

 _Tomoko…_ A bit of softness that I could only call “fond surprise” leaked into the reply before the conversation proceeded to be politely cut. Saber turned away to face the others, her expression back to the calm one from before, but at that one moment, it felt like I was the only one who could see the tiny twitch of her lips upwards.

I concentrated on the remnants of that link and thought the words.

_Thank you, Saber._

I didn’t get a reply, but the gloved hand discretely reaching over to touch my forearm under the kitchen table was a sweet enough gesture.

Outwardly, I turned to the adults and nodded. “I mean, Mama, Papa, Saber isn’t a bad person. She’s… kinda loyal to me—excuse my apparent incompetence at explaining, Saber, I’m not that good under pressure—” I quickly gestured an apologetic wave with my hands just to catch her nod with acceptance at me, thank goodness, “but she has a good head and lots of strength on her hands. She could help us out with the family business in exchange for staying!”

“With the cafe, you mean, Tomoko-chan?” Mama looked thoughtful as she glanced between Saber and I. Her eyes, even with the slightest hint of crow’s feet poking at the edges from the age, focused in on the knight. “Hm. We could use the extra help…” She glanced Saber over once before smiling. Mama must’ve already made mental measurements for clothing creation purposes. “Saber-san?”

“Ma’am, Saber is alright,” Saber corrected politely with yet another nod. “And your daughter speaks the truth. I can assist in whatever you are thinking of. Not to be arrogant, but I can lift much weight, and can use a sword if needed.”

“Hoh?” Sakumo-jichan looked interested now, and Papa’s minute leaning into the table spoke the same message. “What kind of swords?”

“Broadswords, lances, or katanas,” Saber articulated her right wrist for extra emphasis while smirking lightly. “I prefer longswords myself.”

“If not for my daughter being here, I’d be tempted to ask for a small spar myself.” Oh gosh. It was hard to miss the shit-eating grin Papa had on his face, and I felt myself gulping. Please, let there be no fights, _please let there be no fights._ “But.” He slumped back into his chair as the grin faded.

“Dear?” Mama said, inclining her head.

“Papa?” I echoed, a bit more uncertain.

Papa sat up and smiled again, and this time I could feel my shoulders relax because I knew it was his _Papa_ -smile. The same grin he had when he found me again in the New World with Team Minato. The grin that reminded me that he was still a human in spite of the ninja background. The grin that still reminded me that he was my _Dad_ before the Unscatched Hero. “No spars today. You’re a part of this house now. Since Tomoko-chan took you in, summoning or not. She seem to find good people.” He glanced at me with that same smile. “Another stray, huh, hime?”

My face was already taking on heat once the weight of those words sunk in. “Um.” I stumbled. “Yes?” Then it hit me and I turned to Saber, trying not to panic. “N-Not that you’re a stray or anything, Saber, you’re fine! If you don’t want to be here, I could try finding you an apartment or something, or maybe, a different room, or—”

“Pft.”

I blinked. Saber had turned her head away, one of her gloved hands covering what looked to be her mouth area, and her shoulders were shaking. Were my ears fooling me? Did I hear… another _snicker?_ In the same day? “S… Saber?”

“My — _pft_ — apologies for laughing, Tomoko.” Saber turned around, and the small _smile_ on her face was unmistakable. It wasn’t crooked and dorky like Kei’s, or silly like Obito’s. It was a small, serious gesture that spoke of so many things that I didn’t understand simply because of our limited interactions together. The only things I could parse from it was warm affection and gratitude. Huh? “You do not need to worry so much. I am alright with staying with you and your family. So long as you all accept me.”

 _Excuse me, what._ Did she just pull the classic modesty thing? “O-Of course I’ll accept you!” _Why wouldn’t I,_ was the thought that was left unsaid. To the adults, I tried to tone my voice down with a smaller, “if everyone else is okay with another housemate?”

Mama smiled and reached over to squeeze my right hand. “We already took in Sakumo, dear. And Kakashi’s out there in the world. There’s nothing wrong with another ‘stray.’” She paused before turning to Saber with a sheepish jerk of her head. “Well, I apologize in advance, but it’s a fitting title?”

“I do not mind, ma’am,” Saber filled in, looking satisfied. “And I am willing to work to pay rent.”

“Please, Saber,” Mama was smiling brighter. “Call me Hikari.”

Papa and Sakumo-jichan were giving each other gleeful grins like they were _kids_ before turning back to us. I probably should’ve expected Papa’s enthusiasm, but…yeah. Things were settling down again. “You’re in! First spar’s tomorrow!”

Saber took on a prideful smirk. “I look forward to it.”

What was it with me and finding enthusiastic swords-people?

* * *

_“You realize taking that sword from the stone will no longer make you human.”_

_“That’s fine. As long as it’s for the people, I will sacrifice everything.”_

The words echoed in my head like wisps of a memory, and it took a moment for my vision to clear. The birds were chirping, and the sunlight was a bit too bright. What was that dream? Those words, the voices, they weren’t any I recognized. Then again, why were my curtains open…?

A soft hand shook my shoulder. “It’s morning, Tomoko. Please get up.”

Oh. I tried not to groan from the sleepiness and rubbed my eyes. “Hi, Saber.”

The Knight smiled at me once we made eye contact, and I didn’t know whether there was amusement or fondness in her green eyes. The simple white button-up shirt and matching blue shinobi-like pants were fitting for her, thankfully. “Good morning, Master.”

That was sweet and all, but one problem. “Saaaaaaber,” was the tired whine that left me instead, “I’m sorry for sounding childish, but what happened to calling me Tomoko?”

“…Ah,” was the quiet note of recognition. A soft exhale followed before the hand from before shook me again. “Excuse my being rude, but you do need to get up, Tomoko. Hikari is calling.”

Oh. Another day then, this time with someone at my side. It felt… new, in a way. But at the same time not, because Saber wasn’t Kei. “Okaaaaaay,” I tried not to groan again, sitting up in my futon to wipe at my eyes again. “I’m sorry for being a little lazy and oversleeping…”

“No, do not apologize, Tomoko.” The hand on my shoulder was still soft in its grip as it squeezed. “Yesterday was an ordeal for you, and your chakra is providing my presence here now. It is natural for you to feel tired when your body is not used to providing energy to someone else.”

I couldn’t help but frown at her. She was giving herself the short end of the stick again, but judging by the serious look in her green eyes, she meant every word in sympathy. “Does it get any easier, Saber?” I said instead. I didn’t know where the question came from, but I couldn’t help but ask. It seemed better than digging up any old wounds by accident.

If the wisps of that dream were any indication, Saber had a lot on her mind. More so if we were really _connected_ in that spiritual way chakra, or perhaps, _magic_ could only do.

Saber paused, her eyebrows furrowing before she put on a small smile. “It does,” she said quietly in return, squeezing my shoulder again. A stray strand of blonde hair fell down on her forehead, and she brushed it away before letting her other hand fall from my shoulder to rest against one of mine. “My previous Masters were able to handle themselves alright. You should be fine.”

“What about you, Saber?” The curiosity was tugging at me now as wakefulness populated my head from all the sunlight coming in. My voice was still high-pitched and my throat was parched, but I could do _something._ “Are _you_ okay?”

A single beat was all it took for the previous small smile to drop off of Saber’s face. There was that surprised glint in her eyes again, the same glint from yesterday. Had anyone before me even asked her how she felt? How she was doing? The look in those emerald eyes said otherwise, and I didn’t like it. “Tomoko.” A warmer, kinder smile was on her face now as a hand brushed my cheek. It took a second for me to realize that the hand was Saber’s. “I thank you for your compassion, but I am alright. I slept well. I’m okay.”

It was an alright answer, but my heart wasn’t okay with it. _I_ wasn’t okay with it. Right now, Saber was already starting to look like _Kei_. Like every single ninja I knew who didn’t get enough hugs and appreciation. Like someone who had always walked the tightrope between life and death.

And if there was one thing my new life in the Narutoverse taught me well, it was that I couldn’t stand to see that look permeate someone’s entire _life_.

I already had to see Sakumo-jichan wear that look like a ghost so long ago. I’d be damned to see someone else have that same look. Saber’s wasn’t quite there yet, but still. I couldn’t.

“Saber…” My gut was already agreeing with my heart in how I _shouldn’t_ believe what she was saying right now. That I should hug Saber and give her everything in the world instead, because that look on her face was _painful_. “Are you sure?”

What had she gone through before getting summoned? Before meeting me?

“Yes,” was the firm reply, and that same hand brushed my cheek softly. The Knight still smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear with the same motion. “I can see why Kei mentioned your ‘workaholic tendencies’ now, Master,” was the quiet musing, and if not for her equally serious tone, I would’ve spoken up. “You are already itching to help, aren’t you?”

The pout was already on my face before I could think on it any further. I must’ve become easy to read to even Saber. Sheesh, I was bad. Oh well. “Is that so wrong when we’re living together now?” _Plus I wanna hug you because heart, but I know it’s way too early so I’m holding off._

Saber’s smile turned more surprised, fond almost before her eyes softened. “No,” she replied, an accepting lit in her voice, “It’s not. As long as you don’t hurt yourself.”

“No promises on that last one,” I said immediately. _Because I’m a workaholic and that hasn’t changed._

Without even a beat in-between, Saber’s smile dropped for a frown. “Master.”

Oh no, this again. “Saber, it’s fine. I’m more than just any other civvie and I can do things!” _I’m not an invalid!_

“That does not mean being reckless!”

“I have energy!”

Saber’s eyebrow twitched. _“Master.”_

“Saber. I can sleep the tiredness off. I’m _fine._ Really.”

The Knight sighed and pulled away to put her forehead in the palm of her right hand. “Stubborn. Kei was right after all.”

“Why wouldn’t she be—” A pause as the lightbulb finally went off in my head. “Wait a second. What did you two talk about?”

“TOMOKO-CHAN! SABER! WILL YOU TWO COME OUT HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!”

Whoops.

Saber sighed again.

* * *

The lace of my kimono dress was a comforting sensation against my fingers, but the last I wanted was to accidentally _tear_ it in an anxiety-induced moment. “Saber, do you need help with the uniform?”

“Tomoko, I am alright. Give me a moment.” There was some rustling from behind the curtain. “You do not need to fret so much.”

“Am I that bad?” left my lips before I could think on the words properly, and found myself covering my mouth seconds later. “Whoops. I’m sorry, I was talking to myself, you don’t have to answer, Saber.”

A pause. Mama lightly elbowed me with a teasing grin through her yukata as the pause persisted on the Knight’s end. “Hm. To your question, perhaps,” she said neutrally, but there was no mistaking that light fondness punctuating her words again. Was Saber enjoying herself? “Just one more moment — ah.” A soft click, and then a gloved hand was pushing back the curtain.

I freely admit, I held back a squeal once Saber came into full view. The white button-up collared dress shirt and white waist apron were a spectacle in of themselves, but with the matching button black vest, black dress pants, black bowtie, and equally matching black dress shoes? When looking at it overall? Saber was perfect. The entire visage was like I had been thrown _back_ in time, waiting for Team Minato to come out in similar uniforms.

Oh, the joy? It hadn’t changed. The smile on my face was stretching my cheeks to the point of it hurting.

“Ohhhhh. Ohmigosh, Saber, you look _amazing!”_ I couldn’t help but gush. “Mama, you did a great job!”

“Didn’t I?” Mama gloated with a fake haughty laugh, hand near her mouth and all like those regal ladies from story books. “I’ve been doing this for _years,_ sweetheart.”

“And you _still_ got it!”

“Damn straight, Tomoko-chan!”

Saber’s face was a light pink as she stepped out of the fitting room, tugging at her bowtie. “Er. Thank you, Hikari,” she said softly, “for the clothes. They are certainly comfortable.”

Mama put on a more welcoming smile. “Of course. And if there’s any problems, such as a loose seam or a missing button, let me know. I’ll fix it for you, Saber.”

Saber blinked, shock in her green eyes again before she smiled back. “Thank you,” she said gratefully, before walking over to me. “Now, Master? What should I do?”

Oh dear. This definitely brought along the nostalgia. I couldn’t help myself from reaching over and lightly booping Saber on the nose. “Just follow my lead, okay? We’re a cafe, so I’ll teach you the reins.”

“H-Huh…” Her eyes were wide again out of curiosity and some kind of interest, and I smiled.

My hands reached over to grasp hers, squeezing.

“Welcome to Nagareboshi Cafe, Saber.”

* * *

The gestures were easy enough to teach. And considering Saber’s apparent history as a Knight, she was able to catch on. The waiter uniform Mama handcrafted for her just made the new job all the more easier, because it took merely an hour for Saber to get into her element. The other waitstaff seemed grateful at least, if the constant smiles were any indication.

“Hello. Welcome to Nagareboshi Cafe. How many in your group?”

“Oh, someone new?” Takashi-san chuckled while holding his girlfriend’s hand, and from behind the drinks on my tray, I couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi. Just the two of us, please.”

Saber’s smile could almost be called “gallant” with how bright it was, even from near the back of the cafe. “Alright. Let me lead you to your table.”

“She’s a natural, isn’t she, dear?” Mama’s musing was audible even over the noise from the kitchen, and I found myself nodding when walking back to meet her. I was not expecting her to wink at me and put a finger to her lips. “Go take your break, dear. And bring Saber with you.”

“For… for what, Mama?”

Papa snorted. Mama still smiled. “For the special reward, remember?”

Oh. _Oh._

I glanced over in the Knight’s direction, and Saber thankfully was finishing up what looked like the notes of a new order. And telepathy should work…

Hisako would say at this time to go with my gut, huh…?

I shook my head, closed my eyes, and concentrated as gently as I could on the feeling left in my head. My mental voice still worked, even if it was barely audible. _Saber?_

The reply didn’t even take a second. _What is it, Tomoko?_

 _O-Oh, I wasn’t expecting that quick of a reply._ I tried not to outwardly blush from the embarrassment. _Um. Saber? Not to disturb you, but are you done with that table?_

A pause. It felt like Saber was considering her words. _Just about._ I could hear the smile in the response. _Is there something you need?_

 _It’s not really something_ I _need, Saber, but another little request._ My fingers were already twiddling with one another as I took a breath. _Just drop off the order and come with me? There’s something I want to do for you._

_…Alright. Please wait a moment, milady._

The conversation cut off as soon as it was said, and even then, the heat flooding my face was hard to wipe away. “M-Milady…?” was the quiet echo that left my lips. To hear Master was expected, but _that?_ A small noise left my throat without any prompting as I put a hand to my head. “Did that just… happen?”

“Here is the order for Table 3, Hikari.” Saber’s voice was _not_ expected over my left shoulder, and I freely admit it. I squeaked and jumped, kimono dress and little gauntlet bracelet and all. “A coffee and some cake.”

“Alright, Saber, thank you for your hard work.” Mama was smiling from the sound of her voice, and I tried not to turn and glower at her once she winked at me. “You can take your break now. Tomoko-chan has something for you.”

“Huh?” Confusion was the first thing that registered in my ears from Saber’s voice, and without even raising my head, I knew she was glancing in my direction. “For me?”

My heart was in my throat, so all I could do was nod. I couldn’t even find it in me to speak aloud. _J-Just follow me. To the piano, please?_

A gloved hand gently touched my forearm. “Are you sure, Tomoko?” The inquiry this time was soft. Personal, almost, with the way Saber was conducting herself. Her shoulders seemed broader, her stance stiffer, her eyes warmer, yet colder when I looked up at them. “You do not have to give me anything—”

“B-But I want to!” I didn’t even realize my voice had raised itself a few levels in pitch before the sound had already left me, and Saber had taken a step back. Oh gosh, I was so _silly_. “N-Not to impose, but this is your first day, and there’s one last thing I haven’t shown you yet! Just, just, _muuuuuuu.”_ I couldn’t even stop myself and ended up grabbing Saber’s free hand to walk forward. “T-To the piano!”

“Ah,” Saber said simply. I didn’t know whether she was perplexed or just going with it to sate my current rambly moment.

Mama was already holding back laughter from the sound of it as Papa and some of the other waitstaff chuckled to themselves.

Pulling Saber to the piano bench thankfully didn’t take too long, and having years of experience at the stage made it easy to ignore the eyes focused on my back. Sitting down helped the situation, thankfully. The only problem left was how _Saber’s gaze_ was all I could make out from the anxiety, not to mention the voice. “…Tomoko?” she said softly.

I pushed back the cover hiding the piano keys and gently rested my hands against the instrument. “Just… just close your eyes, and relax, okay?” I did my best to smile at her, even with the shock palpable in her green eyes. “I did mention I was more than just any other civvie, Saber.”

Before she could get another word in, I pressed the first chord and started playing. I didn’t have any one song in mind, so I let my hands and memories do the talking instead. The music was calming, almost out of an old jazz corner with how the keys all melded together, and the familiar feeling of the anxiety melting away was welcomed as the music went along. Even without opening my eyes, I could feel through the link that Saber was relaxing too, and a small breath left my lips.

It always felt a bit more enjoyable to play the piano with someone sitting next to you. At least, for me now.

Saber’s presence reminded me of the old days. Of the days I could be a kid, with… with Kei, Obi, Ricchan, Kashi, Hayate, everyone else.

Where did all that time go?

Or was I the only one who didn’t change?

The questions swirled in my head, but I kept them back for the sake of letting my hands soar. Musicians were still performers. And even if my music was from an old world barely anyone remembered, it was still something I carried. And that, in a way, was the greatest and prettiest lie I could ever tell. On the stage where I met everyone.

Once the last key had left its note in the air, I opened my eyes and turned my head. Saber’s expression was the softest I had ever seen, almost content before she opened her eyes too and looked at me. “Tomoko, that was…” she exhaled softly before bowing her head towards me. “That was breathtaking.” The smile on her face was just as gentle, peaceful.

Even with my heart screaming at _why_ she was bowing her head towards me, I still found myself smiling back at her. “Did you enjoy my song for you, Saber?”

“From you?” I was not expecting Saber to take my right hand in her left. Nor for her to raise it to her mouth and _kiss_ my knuckles. “It was my honor to partake in such a wonderful gift, Milady.”

The heat was already back on. “S-Saber, you’re being really… Knight-ly, y’know that?”

I wasn’t even sure if I was making sense anymore with that last adjective. Even then, Saber’s green eyes flickered as she blinked.

“Knight-ly, hm?” Saber’s voice dropped an octave as she lowered my hand, and I could feel her grip lax. “Perhaps.”

Something was wrong. It didn’t even matter that everyone else was staring. “Saber?”

She raised her head to look at me. “Yes?”

I didn’t hesitate this time. But stammer? Yes. Yes, I did. “C-Could I hug you?”

“Eh?” She blinked once, then another time, in disbelief again. “May I ask why?”

It felt like eggshells now, but I went on anyways in spite of the massive blush on my face. From embarrassment or something, I didn’t know anymore. “Just because. You look like you need one, so, if it’s okay with you…” I inhaled and ducked my head. “Please?”

The reply wasn’t even voiced. Instead, it was a mental voice, giving a hesitant and equally quiet, _Alright._

Whew.

I reached over to gently wrap my arms around her neck. “I’ll play piano for you every day from now on, Saber. Just relax for now, okay?” I squeezed as softly as I could. “I’m saying this as your friend first, Master second.” The thought occurred as quickly as I finished, resulting in an additional, “if that is alright?”

There was no way I could know the full story of what happened to Saber before I summoned her, but the least I could do was provide some kind of comfort. Some kind of company to her darkness. It was all I could do, if she could let me. She came to me wanting to fight, but after so much violence in the Narutoverse, fighting wasn’t in my agenda. 

If I sent her to fight, it would just be like asking Kei and the others to die for me. And that wasn’t right either.

Fighters were _human_ before they were warriors.

“…Ah,” was the soft reply. Then a hand gently patted the top of my head as a chuckle brushed my hair. “As you wish, Milady.”

I didn’t have the heart to correct her. Saber needed more hugs than rebukes.


	3. One Day at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers probably don't need to be said, but anywho. I don't own anyone but Tomoko. Saber belongs to Type Moon and those who work on the Nasuverse, and Kei and her family belongs to Lang Noi.
> 
> The theme this time is Last Stardust by Aimer, originally from Ufotable's adaptation of Unlimited Blade Works. I've been listening to the song a lot and couldn't think of anything else more fitting. Even if the original piece was for Shirou and Archer, I did want to explore its meaning in a way that contrasted the song itself. Back when I grew up, my friends constantly admonished me not to be like Shirou, and well, writing now as an adult, it's about time to delve into those feelings.
> 
> Another theme for you to consider is Animenz Piano Sheets' cover of Brave Shine, also from Unlimited Blade Works. Let's just say I found it fitting. :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Chapter 3: One Day at a Time_

"Tomoko."

I tried to keep the absolutely giddy grin off my face when turning around on my piano bench and taking a breath. Sure, I was happy over the simple fact that she was using my name again, but her tone said something else entirely. "What is it, Saber?"

The Knight smiled back at me, her face looking strangely hesitant. Throughout the time we had been Master and Servant, which had only been a few weeks, she was a constant around the house. Aside from sleeping arrangements, where she had her own room near mine, taking up Kakashi's old headquarters actually, she was almost always close by, whether in waiter form or as her Knight position allowed. And to be completely honest, her presence was welcomed. Kei and the others could be gone for months, and I admit it gets lonely. For once, Saber was someone I could constantly find over my shoulder, and it was nice. So, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that  _she_  came up to ask questions. "May I be allowed to ask you something?"

Eh? That answer was obvious. "Of course you can."  _You're my friend_. I nodded my head, putting on what I hoped was an accepting smile. "What is it?"

Saber opened her mouth, paused, then closed it. Her stare flickered between me and the floor. Huh? "It will not be a burden on your mind?"

"Possibly?" I said immediately, feeling more put off-guard than before. Wait, no. That wasn't the right response. Saber was tensing. Not good. Definitely not the right response. "I mean, Saber, it  _is_  hard to know if it will bother me when I don't know what it is." I held back the urge to hug her and instead patted the empty spot on my piano bench. "Just sit with me? Then we can talk. If I feel uncomfortable at any time, I'll let you know."

Saber paused again, her green eyes clearly conflicted. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said, doing my best to smile.

_There's no way I could turn you down with you like this, Saber._

I left that thought to the side so that she wouldn't overhear, though. This Knight clearly had something on her mind, and the last thing I could stand for was leaving it unaddressed when I could help. Uncomfortableness was not something I could ever stand for, anxiety or not. "But if you still feel worried, we can talk in the house? Or outside." I reached into my kimono dress pocket to pull out a privacy seal, waving it softly. "I have privacy secured both here and wherever."

Saber opened her mouth, considered, then closed it. A smile slowly came up on her face. There it was. That smile. She was starting to look like  _Saber_  again. "Then, as you recommend…" she carefully brushed off any dust from her waist-apron before striding over to take a seat, never breaking eye contact all the while. "Is this sufficient?"

I nodded, trying not to beam. We were making social progress! Yay! "Aye. And since you're now here…" it didn't take much effort to reach over and activate the first little square I saw attached to the piano cover while also slapping the seal in my hands onto the nearest empty surface, "what do you need, Saber?"

Another pause. "You are asking me first?"

"Um," that wasn't expected, "there's no one else but you?" I rolled my shoulders in the direction behind me, and Saber glanced past me to blink. "Everyone else is in their own world, Saber." The urge to hug was strong, but I held it back, opting to play with the small braid in the bangs of my hair instead. Even if this was a private moment, ninja could still look on. I had to be the confident pianist host of Nagareboshi Cafe, not just a confidant for Saber now. "Just focus on me and ask?"

"…I see," Saber said, quieter, before turning her head. Her ponytail was brushing her neck, her shoulders tense. I was not expecting her to reach out and brush  _my_  hair back. More specifically, the braid part of my hair I was fiddling with. "Then Master. Do you know of the Holy Grail?"

"Holy… Grail?" I repeated. The confusion replaced any kind of embarrassment I could harbor towards Saber touching my hair of all things, and I lowered my hand. "As in, uh, a very very shiny cup?"

Saber blinked. Her jaw slackened just slightly before she quickly closed it. "You do not know?" Her voice screamed incredulity and disbelief.

"All I can think of is a shiny cup!" I echoed in a higher pitched voice, no thanks to my face starting to burn. This was starting to feel like Jeopardy where I said the wrong answer or something, and  _gods_ , it was embarrassing. "Or, uh," her hand was still touching my hair and getting close to my cheek,  _why_ , "just a goblet? Of fire?" It took a second, and then I found myself following up with an equally squeaky, "Don't tell me it's a goblet  _on fire,_  is it?!"

I don't even know  _where_ the Harry Potter reference came from.

Saber gaped at me for a moment before shaking her head. It took a second for the realization to hit that she was  _laughing._ "Th-That is quite a stretch to make, Tomoko," she said amongst chuckles, and she took her hand back so it could cover her mouth as the laughter continued. "But it is not a bad answer." I waited for the laughing fit to subside, and once it did, Saber looked at me with warmer eyes. They looked almost like molten emerald in hue, if I could go on to call it that. "May I explain?"

"By all means! Because I don't want to keep thinking of a shiny sake cup," left my mouth incredulously. "Because I don't think it's a sake cup…" Saber stared at me, and out of panic or what have you, I squeaked a nervous, "Right?! It's not just any mere cup, right?!"

"…No, the Holy Grail is not a mere cup." Saber simply snickered again. "Your imagination is certainly plentiful, Milady." Nonetheless, I found myself staring in surprise as soon she reached out once more, her fingers gently brushing my cheek. She was using "Milady" again. Why was she doing it? "The Holy Grail is normally the system that brings Servants such as I here to the physical world."

"As in…" I tried not to focus on Saber's touch and instead waved my hand in the air to make an imaginary rainbow. "It's a magic device that does things for the sake of doing things?" For some reason, I was getting a bad feeling about it.

"Those are not the words I would choose to describe it," Saber replied, not even fazed by the heat running through my cheeks as her voice reflected amusement, "but that is an alright description." She exhaled softly, retracting her hand to lower her head. "The Holy Grail is a wish-granting device that mages would often fight over with us Servants in the hopes of having their wishes granted."

Oh. Oh dear.

I had a strange feeling we had just hit a crux of Saber's emotional problems. Not the entirety of them, but from the way she was conducting herself…

_Stay calm, don't show panic, this is a time for her._

"So…" I made a circle in the air with my pointer finger, because it was obvious there was tension going on and I couldn't stand for that. We had just gotten used to each other, there was  _no way_ I could see all that work shattered with formality. I couldn't just leave her like that, looking all broody. Even then, I kept my voice quiet and gentle. Saber needed a friend, not someone judgemental. And I couldn't do judgemental. "It's a magic device that forced you to fight beyond your original lifetime?"

Saber raised her head to nod at me. "Not forced," she said gently, "but it did prompt me to fight before, yes."

"And, Saber," I inclined my head, feeling so many questions bubble in my throat. I wanted to ask them, but from the look in her eyes convinced me otherwise. It wasn't the best time to ramble all my concerns at her. This was her time. "If I can ask," thankfully she nodded, so I continued with a light, "why are you bringing this up now? The Holy Grail… It's not some kind of omnipotent thing, is it? It's not something that needs to be dealt with right now, like a world-ending weapon?"

Kei and the others still had to worry about rogue ninja and any possibilities of Kishimoto's Canon coming along. The last thing we needed,  _at all_ , was some kind of godly magic cup that would cause more trouble than a  _Rabbit Goddess Mother Person_ trying to take over the world again.

If Hisako was here, she'd probably be holding up pom-poms before tossing them out the library window to brandish a freakin' meat cleaver as a form of threat.

Let it be said every single part of me was not looking forward to otherworldly shit messing up my well-earned daily life.

Saber's emerald eyes flickered with questioning as she blinked at me. "Not a weapon. And to your other question, no. It is certainly not a threat you should worry about, Milady. I can attest to such since I destroyed it myself."

Uh,  _what._

Okay, for the sake of my sanity, rewind.

_What?_

Saber destroyed it? Then, why was she asking? Hell, why was she bringing it up to begin with? If it was destroyed, then why…?

Once my jaw dropped, Saber blinked at me before gently reaching over to close my mouth. "It is a long story," she said amicably, her fingers lingering to stroke my cheek before pulling back. "I merely wanted to ask you about it to see if you knew."

"Um, civilian girl, had no clue of magic until she met you, an amazing knight, so there?" left me in a very high-pitched squeak. "So no clue!"

Saber blinked at me once. Then twice. Then thrice before she closed her eyes and took a breath. "You may need to be more careful with your choice of phrase, Milady." Her shoulders were shaking again, but it didn't even take a second for her posture to straighten. "It'd be best you don't let anyone untrustworthy hear you like this."

A shiver climbed up my spine. "What do you mean?"

"Even if you claim otherwise, the fact that you summoned me means that you are a Magus in all but name, Tomoko." Saber's hands were folded in her lap, and they clenched almost immediately following her statement. Her daunting stare didn't fly over my head either. "I may have confidence in my swordsmanship, but that fact alone doesn't discourage the possibility that there could be others who have similar circumstances and would wish to target you. Having a Servant without the presence of a Holy Grail to supervise the situation is not an everyday occurrence."

…Oh.

Well. That wasn't exactly a surprise. I put a hand to my stomach, trying not to wince at the phantom pain that rushed me at Saber's words, but quickly wore a smile to not worry her. This entire situation definitely sounded like something I needed to consult the Extended Team Minato about when I got the chance, because if other foreigners like Saber came in, asking for blood rather than hugs… "I'm used to being targeted, Saber, and if your first day has been any indication, Kei isn't a stranger to it either. Same thing with everyone else I know." I shrugged my shoulders outwardly to hide the fact I was cradling my stomach, hoping Saber would buy it. "It's another reason why I'm friends with ninja. Or, as you keep calling them, which isn't wrong," I made air quotations with a wry smile. "Assassins."

Saber blinked again, her daunting stare having dialed down to that of bewilderment. "You have that much confidence in them? In Kei?"

"I trust them with my life," I said immediately. I knew it was the truth. "Kei too. It's something I've known since we were kids."

 _Kei's always saved me,_ was left unsaid. I kept it in my thoughts. It was something Kei and I shared between each other.

Reincarnation-built friendships did that.

Saber's green eyes, meanwhile, widened in shock. "You have seen conflict? Since you were a child?"

I could feel my smile start to drop from the sadness of the memory. "I grew up in a time of war, Saber." My voice grew quiet, just as Saber's gaze focused in on me, probably in horror. "I was lucky that it only lasted for 5-6 years of my life than an entire decade."

"And you're…"

"17." I continued in the same quiet tone. There was no other voice to use but that. "But there's no need to worry, Saber. I think Kei and the others have it covered. Same thing with you."

_I've seen enough people disappear to the point of crying about it anyways._

Saber continued to stare at me, her eyes as big as saucers. Or maybe even cake pans, if I could use that analogy. From how her gaze was digging holes into my head, it was as if she wasn't even expecting to hear such revelations come from my lips. "I… I underestimated you, Tomoko." Her voice got quiet too as she bowed her head. "My apologies."

I shook my head. She didn't have to apologize. She didn't know of my background to begin with. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if she was getting dreams of my past like how I was getting some consisting of her life… "Don't apologize, Saber, it's okay. Even if the memories aren't the happiest ones, they are memories I have to live with. I've made some peace with what's happened." Without thinking, I reached over to pet the top of Saber's hair. It was soft to the touch, almost like silk, and Saber looked up as soon as I did. Her shocked gaze quickly transformed to that of inquisitive curiosity, her lips thinning out into a small line with the recognition as she stayed still for me to keep patting her head. "It's okay."

"If you say so, Milady," she said dutifully.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Aye." That still left one thing, though. "But, can I ask something of my own then?"

Saber blinked at me. "What is it?"

I retracted my hand from Saber's hair to focus. "I know I said it before, but why are you bringing up the Holy Grail to begin with? If it's destroyed and not a threat, then what's left to worry about?" It was something that was bugging me this entire conversation. Saber seemed alright. The Holy Grail was supposedly gone. But then, why? Why bring it up at all? "Is there something else I should know?"

To my surprise, Saber started to blush. It wasn't a dark hue like that of my own embarrassing moments, but the light pink was unmistakable. "C-Call it a passing curiosity," she coughed into her fist before going on to brush a bit of stray blonde hair back behind her ear. If I didn't know any better, she could have resembled a schoolgirl asking a teacher a question with the way her face looked. "Because we have been in a contract for about a month now, and you have not asked me to use my weapons nor my fighting skills in the entire time we have been together…"

"And…?" I prompted gently.

Saber inclined her head at me, blinking slowly. The pink receded in time with her words. "Tomoko, please answer this for me. As a what if scenario." The serious tone said everything else. I nodded immediately, and she continued with a solemn, "If the Holy Grail was present here, and if you could fight for it, what would you wish for?"

I blinked myself before closing my eyes. My heart answered first, so I made sure to open my eyes and meet Saber's stare directly. "I wouldn't wish for anything at all. Not even fight for it."

Saber lurched back as if slapped, her green eyes going wide again. "What?" her voice came out breathy. Disbelieving. "Nothing at all? No desire to redo anything in your past or for glory in the future?  _Nothing?"_

"Nothing!" I repeated with a cheery chirp.

"B-But," Saber was looking more and more flabbergasted, as if I had just told her I had forsaken  _God_ with the look on her face. She glanced to both sides of the cafe area, trying to find something to grasp in her clearly shaken thoughts before turning back to me with a raised voice. "You should have something you would want to wish for. Something you wish to achieve!  _Something!"_

If Hisako was here, she'd probably chime in with a dry,  **This needs damage control.**

Instead of sharing that, I put on a small smile and reached over to rest one of my hands over both of Saber's. Hisako was still gone. It was pointless to reminisce when in the end, it was just me. "That doesn't mean I want something like a Holy Grail to do the work for me, Saber. It's not worth it."

With those words, Saber stopped shifting, meeting my eyes unflinchingly. "So, when you told me you did not want me to fight…"

"I meant it, Saber." I squeezed her hands in the hopes of it providing some kind of comfort. Even if my stomach was starting to twinge from the memories poking into my mind again, I ignored it. "I would only let you fight if  _you_ wanted it. And besides," I leaned back on my piano bench, stretching my spine to mitigate the phantom pain. "From what you told me, it sounds like the Holy Grail is a whole mess of trouble. How could it grant wishes when it just seems to be fueled by war?" From the emotion alone, I shook my head, already feeling the disgust tug at my throat. "I've had enough of war. I don't want to propagate more of it."

For a moment, just a mere moment, I debated telling Saber of October Tenth. Of what happened, of the scar that still lingered on my stomach, but the phantom pain stopped me.

_'TOMO!'_

_Ah, that's right._ A wry smile came up to my lips as I ducked my head.  _That's why._

The aftermath of that day was one of the few times I ever saw Kei cry so badly.

Saber's quiet call of my name took me out of the memory, and I looked up to meet her emerald green eyes in eye contact. "I'm okay, Saber," left me in a wheezing breath, and I squeezed her hands again. "I'm okay."

"Forgive my rudeness, milady, but you do not look 'okay' in the slightest," Saber turned her hands over to grip mine, and her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead from clear worry. "Should I let you rest? We can continue the conversation another time if you are unwell."

"N-No, Saber, no." The darn phantom pain needed to go away, not this. I forced a smile. "I just remembered something not that great. It's not because of your inquiries or anything, okay?" With what strength I had in my arms, I squeezed her hands as tightly as I could. Even then, the worry in Saber's eyes didn't seem to be up for fading, so I added a smaller, "Just let me finish what I want to say in response to your what-if situation before you let me go rest, if you're that worried."

Saber's hands were warm, and she shifted so that they were cupping the entirety of one of my own. "You are certainly sure? You will go rest after this?"

"You have permission to cart me to my futon if you deem me being too reckless, my Knight," I couldn't help but tease, but still nodded my head anyways. "Will that be enough for you?"

Saber smiled softly in return. "Yes."

I smiled back before taking a breath. "Now, I guess for finishing my reasons… I have wishes, sure, but nothing that's worth fighting other… well,  _Magus_ for, Saber. If anything, I'd call them 'dreams' more than wishes because I want to achieve them by my own means, not by betting on a cup that's probably caused more harm than good." A sigh left my lips before I could think on it. Saber's attention was entirely on me again, and for once, I didn't know what to make of it. I kept my expression as even as I could. "Besides, what in all heck guarantees that the Holy Grail will grant your wish to begin with? From what you've told me, it sounds like it turned bad at one point and you  _had_  to destroy it."

Saber blinked, paused, then agreed with a quiet, "Yes."

And this. Saber's face alone was starting to prove one of many reasons why I was starting to feel like the Holy Grail sucked. How long had she been fighting for? How long had she been chasing what could've been a pipe-dream of wish-granting, fighting with all her might?

How long had the Holy Grail been recruiting her for war after war after war, just to reward her with nothing?

Instead of voicing all my worries like that, I squeezed her hands. "And, Saber? I don't want to fight for the Holy Grail because I don't want to force  _you_  to do anything you don't want."

That did it. Saber's eyes were wide in my direction again, emerald irises flickering in clear disbelief. "...You were thinking of me too?" she said breathily.

A small smile came over my face as I squeezed her hands a bit tighter. It took a bit to hold back the giggles bubbling up in my throat. Saber's mere expression of awe could easily go into a photo album. "Of course."  _You silly Knight._  "You may call yourself my Servant, but the time we've spent together isn't something to laugh off. To me, Saber," I patted the tops of her hands softly with both of my own, "you're a precious friend and family member that I want to cherish. So I won't ask you to fight for the Holy Grail. I'd only do it if  _you_  wanted it." A pause, and then the thought occurred, so I added a squeaky, "I'd be very hesitant, mind you, but I'd let you do it! Just don't be reckless or anything!"

_I've seen my friends risk their lives for an entire lifetime, anyways. There's no way in hell I'd be okay letting you go without worry after all that._

Saber's gaze softened. "Yes," she said gently, her hands gripping mine. "Of course, Milady." She bowed her head towards me. "I will do what I can to not betray your trust."

Ohmigosh. This again.

"Saber?"

She raised her head to look at me in confusion. "Yes?"

The words left me in a flurry, but I couldn't help it. "Can I hug you?"

"Eh…?" Saber blinked at me, her entire face reading disbelief and shock. "Why?"

"J-Just because!"  _You look like you need it way more than me._ Even then, my face was flushing, along with my ears — goddammit, why couldn't I be more eloquent! My speech earlier worked, so why not— "Please?"

Saber blinked at me again, her emerald eyes shining with something unknown before she nodded. "Alright," she said finally, "but allow me to initiate this time."

I didn't even get the chance to squeak once she pulled me in by the hands, and my nose proceeded to land in her shoulder. She smelled faintly of laundry detergent, probably from her waiter uniform being recently washed, and I found myself relaxing. I could feel her arms winding around my back, and out of the warm feelings bubbling up in my chest, I wound my arms around her too. "Hee hee."

A breath tickled the top of my hair. "What is so amusing, Tomoko?"

"Just a passing thought." I squeezed Saber a bit tighter, tucking my cheek against the side of her neck. "This is the first time you've initiated a hug, Saber."

Saber scoffed softly, a hand landing atop my head. "For such a spontaneous Milady, it is only natural for a Knight to reciprocate at one point."

"Hee hee," left me again, and the words felt natural this time. It took a month, but hey, progress. And I was too high on happy juice to stop myself. "Love you too, Saber."

The Servant underneath me tensed considerably, probably from shock, but before I could take the words back, Saber relaxed again. "…Arturia."

"Eh?"

Saber gently bumped the side of my head with hers. "My True Name. You can call me by my True Name, Milady. Arturia."

My heart skipped a beat as I nodded. "Arturia-san it is. But just between the two of us." From everything said earlier, I didn't want to risk Saber's trust by using her Name carelessly. Even then, it was hard to hide the smile on my face as I tightened the hug, snuggling her. We really did make progress today. "Thank you, Arturia-san, for confiding in me."

The grip on my sides was something I don't think I'd be forgetting anytime soon. Strong yet gentle. "Thank  _you_ , Milady," Saber breathed gently, "for trusting me."

I definitely owed her another song after this. For now, hugs. Hugs are the best.


End file.
